


Haikyuu Sports

by Sunsetrice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gymnastics, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Riding, Running, Sports, Stalking, Swimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetrice/pseuds/Sunsetrice
Summary: "Le sport est dépassement de soi. Le sport est l'école de la vie" (Aimé Jacquet)One-shots centrés sur différents sports et différents personnages.Sommaire en première page.Terminé.Tous droits réservés / All rights reserved.Les personnages d'Haikyuu!! Ne m'appartiennent pas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	1. Sommaire

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les commentaires seront appréciés, ainsi que les kudos :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Voici un recueil qui j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps !

Il a pour thème le sport et différentes situations qui peuvent apparaître durant leur pratique.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'espère recevoir vos avis.

 **Note :** Les histoires ne tournent pas autour d'un couple mais simplement autours de deux personnages et de leur histoire. Certaines fois, leur relation sera explicitement amoureuse, d'autres fois, elle ne le sera pas.

Bonne lecture !

***

  
Natation :

_Why do you swim ?_ **Bokuto Kotaro / Akaashi Keiji** \- 3100 mots

_Un jeune prodige qui ne ressent plus le frisson de la nage. Un jeune homme qui ne sort pas du lot par ses capacités._

_Une victoire là où on s'y attend le moins._

***

Biathlon / tir à l'arc :

  
_Arrows and bullets_ **Kuroo Tetsuro / Daishou Suguru** \- 4100 mots

_Vas-tu laisser tes concurrents prendre ta place qui te revient de droit ?_

_Vas-tu les laisser gagner ?_

***

  
Tennis double :

_Trust and Tennis_ **Osamu et Atsumu Miya -** 1900 mots

_Vous ne le comprenez sûrement pas maintenant, mais vous le comprendrez dans quelques années. La meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivée, c'est la présence de l'autre à vos cotés._

***

Course à pied :

_Right behind you, I'll be running_ **Oikawa Tooru / Iwaizumi Hajime** \- 2200 mots

_Ils avaient toujours couru l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours formé une incroyable paire, ensemble._

***

  
Équitation :

_Taking you to the top_ **Sakusa Kiyoomi / Atsumu Miya** \- 2200 mots

_La rencontre entre un ancien champion de course hippique et un jeune cavalier de la discipline paralympique._

***

  
Gymnastique :

_Stalking_ **Kozume Kenma / Hinata Shoyo** \- 4100 mots

_Lorsque Hinata Shoyo reçoit pour la première fois une lettre de la part d'un admirateur, il ne se doute pas à quel point cet événement va changer sa vie._


	2. Why do you swim? Akaboku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les commentaires seront appréciés, ainsi que les kudos :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"À vos marques"

Il se mit en position.

Plus aucun bruit ne retentit dans la piscine. Immobile dans sa position de départ, il attendit patiemment. Il y avait longtemps que les departs ne lui faisaient plus grand chose quand, à ses débuts, il aurait cru que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Le bip retentit.

Il plongea dans cette immensité d'eau qui s'offrait à lui les bras grands ouverts.

Le bruit des nageurs autour de lui ne lui parvenait pas. Il n'entendait rien.

Il connaissait parfaitement sa danse : bras droit, bras gauche, bras droit, respiration. Puis, à deux mouvements du mur blanc, virage, poussé.

Il sentait la fin de la course arriver. Plus que quelques mouvements et il aurait terminé.

Enfin, il appuya sur la plaque de touche de ses deux mains et posa un pied au sol.

Il attendit de recevoir le signal lui permettant de sortir du bassin. Un coup d'oeil au tableau de score lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : il était arrivé premier, de quelques millièmes de secondes devant le second.

Il soupira et, lorsque qu'il en reçu le signal, sorti de l'eau.

Il entendit vaguement son coach le féliciter.

Il avait gagné cette course facilement et, si il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans ce genre de compétition.

Tout en soupirant, il parti en direction des vestiaires.

Ce soir là, il reparti chez lui, une médaille en or autour du cou. Elle finira avec les dizaines d'autres entassées dans une boite sous son lit.

*

\- Je veux devenir entraineur.

  
Le coach regarda son élève - qui ne l'était plus vraiment, l'élève ayant dépassé le maitre depuis longtemps déjà, et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Et pourquoi se changement soudain de carrière ?

Haussement d'épaules.

\- Comment vas-tu faire avec les competitions ? Et tes entrainements ?

\- J'arrête la compétition.

L'entraineur n'était pas vraiment surpris - si ce n'est du temps qu'avait mis son protégé à prendre cette décision. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et tendit une chemise au jeune homme. Perplexe, ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrît.

\- C'est un élève talentueux, mais à qui il manque les bases. Apprends les lui, et tu sauras si tu es fait pour être ou non entraineur.

Il vit le jeune nageur lever un sourcil. Cela fit sourire le plus âgé.

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'enseigner est facile, Akaashi ?

* 

  
Nager n'avait depuis longtemps déjà plus la même saveur qu'avant. Pour Akaashi, il s'agissait surtout de continuer là où il excellait, c'est-à-dire nager.

Il n'était pas dégoûté de ce sport - loin de là - mais il ne lui apportait plus de sensations. Il les avait oublié. Ou bien elles étaient parties.

Quel était l'intérêt de rester chez quelqu'un qui ne faisait plus d'efforts ?

Il ferma son casier et rangea la clé dans la poche de son nouveau short rouge, qui symbolisait son tout nouveau poste d'entraineur.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. La seule chose que lui avait dit son entraineur était "c'est un jeune garçon d'environ ton âge. Après un énième accident, il a décidé de se défouler au sport et a tenté la natation".

Pourquoi pas, s'était-il tout simplement dit. Chacun débutait un sport pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Ce qui le rendait perplexe, cependant, était la phrase qu'avait ajouté son entraineur juste avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête.

"C'est un diamant brut qui ne demande qu'à être polis. Fais en un bijou d'exception et une place en tant qu'entraineur dans l'équipe professionnel te tendra les bras."

*

  
Bokuto était quelqu'un de très vif, positivement comme négativement. Il changeait vite d'avis, était dur à contrôler, ne savait pas vraiment tenir en place plus d'une minute.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. C'était lui, tout simplement, et il avait appris à faire avec. Lui et son entourage.

Mais il savait qu'il devait apprendre à se canaliser, lorsqu'après un énième accident il avait, par mégarde, mais surtout par inattention, casser la voiture de sa mère. Plus de peur que de mal, mais après ça elle l'avait prévenu : soit il se ressaisissait, par n'importe quel moyen, soit il ne toucherait plus jamais un volant.

Si c'était juste ça, il aurait sûrement pu faire avec. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait enfin trouver un stage, et il lui fallait une heure et demie de bus pour y parvenir, contre vingt minutes en voiture.

Alors Bokuto avait essayé plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, il avait essayé le yoga sur le conseil d'une amie. Mais, n'étant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement souple, il avait vite arrêté. Il s'ennuyait pas mal aussi, et rentrait encore plus excité qu'il n'y était entré. Ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Il avait ensuite tenter quelque chose de plus dynamique : la boxe. Mais, si il avait le mérite de défouler, ce sport n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'y ennuyait, plutôt qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de taper sur des choses pendant une heure. Son esprit partait souvent ailleurs, loin, très loin de la salle de sport, et il se faisait alors souvent reprendre par le coach. Il avait vite lâché l'affaire.

Il avait ensuite tenté la course à pied, la musculation, le tennis de table. Rien n'y faisait.

Mais Bokuto n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, alors il allait tenter sa dernière carte : la natation.

Il s'était alors inscrit dans un club que fréquentait l'une des connaissances de son meilleur ami.

"Je connais l'un des nageurs. Si il demande à son coach, il pourra te faire passer une séance d'essaie."

C'est ce qu'il avait fais : une séance d'essaie. Puis deux, trois, et quatre. Il en avait perdu le compte.

Bokuto adorait la natation.

Il adorait nager dans cette immensité d'eau qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait l'impression de sauter dans un gouffre sans fond qui laissait cour à sa personnalité éclatante.

Nager le détendait. Nager lui enlevait un poids des épaules - lorsqu'il sortait de l'eau, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de nouveau. À chaque fois, un homme nouveau, une personne plus calme.

Mais ce qu'il préférait dans la natation, c'était le silence que lui offrait le bassin. C'est ce qui le surpris le plus, la première fois qu'il nagea - il s'était mis dans la tête que nager en ligne droite l'ennuierai, ce ne fut pas le cas - c'était ce silence.

Plus rien ne l'atteignait, et les pensées superflues qui lui traversaient sans arrêt la tête disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais étaient là.

Il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur une tâche à la fois - la preuve était qu'il nageait une heure sans avoir envie de s'arrêter pour faire autre chose.

Cependant, quelques mois après son arrivé, son coach lui avait transmis son idée de participer à des compétitions.

Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et accepté l'offre - il adorait les défis, encore plus les compétitions.

Son coach lui avait dis que quelqu'un d'autre prendrait le relais pour l'entrainer.

*

  
Akaashi s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à quelqu'un comme Bokuto. Ce dernier n'était pas nul - loin de là - mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bon non plus.

Il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un comme lui l'avait été à ces débuts.

Selon lui, il se trouvait dans la moyenne des nageurs en club - bon, mais pas trop. Il pourrait participer à une compétition, mais ça ne serait pas une grande perte si il ne le faisait pas.

Akaashi n'était pas méchant, ni prétentieux. Réaliste serait plus juste.

Il avait vu beaucoup de nageurs s'effondrer à la fin d'une compétition, lorsqu'ils se prenaient en pleine face la dure réalité du vrai niveau en competition. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

\- Bokuto.

L'appelé leva la tête (il était dans le bassin) et attendit les remarques de son coach.

\- Tends plus les bras, et fais bien glisser ta main sur l'eau avant de la ramener vers toi. Ton virage était trop serré, et tu n'as pas assez appuyé sur le mur pour revenir. Tu as perdu de la vitesse, et ça se ressentait à la fin. Fait de nouveau trois aller-retours, puis sors de l'eau.

Le nageur hocha la tête et parti faire l'exercice demandé. On voyait bien qu'il essayait d'appliquer les conseils donnés, mais en faisant ainsi, il partait dans tous les sens.

En competition, il aurait été éliminé.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la ligne qui leur était réservée pour l'entraînement.

Arrivé au virage, Bokuto appliqua parfaitement les consignes. Akaashi regarda la date affichée sur l'horloge de la piscine.

Il ne leur restait qu'un mois avant la compétition.

*

  
Bokuto sortit de la douche et, une serviette autours des hanches, se dirigea vers son casier. Un regard à l'horloge murale lui informa qu'il était vingt heure passée.

Il prit ses affaires et parti en direction de sa cabine.

Tout en se changeant, il ressentit quelques douleurs musculaires. L'entrainement avait été dur et long.

À la fin de la séance, son entraineur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il fasse plus d'efforts. Il lui avait dis que si il continuait ainsi, il n'avait aucune chance de remporter les qualifications.

D'après lui, si ce n'était pas son temps qui le disqualifierait, ce serait une faute qui s'en chargerait.

Bokuto, sous ses airs _je-m-en-foutiste_ était en fait quelqu'un de très observateur - c'était, selon ses parents, l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pas le niveau pour une compétition. Il savait aussi qu'il avait des lacunes à combler, qu'il n'était pas particulièrement rapide, et qu'il n'avait pas l'aura d'un futur champion (bien qu'il se voyait parfaitement en haut d'un podium, une médaille on or autour de son cou. Mais là n'était pas la question).

Et il voyait bien que son entraineur attendait plus de lui. Il semblait aussi particulièrement déçu lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à executer un exercice correctement.

Et le poids qui avait alors disparu à son arrivé dans ce sport était alors réapparu.

*

\- Il en hors de question.

  
Akaashi soupira de nouveau - il trouvait qu'il soupirait beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

Il releva la tête en direction de son ex-entraineur.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas le niveau. Il va se faire laminer par les autres nageurs ! Et je ne te parles même pas du coup que va prendre ta reputation. Sérieusement, je ne vois pas de diamant brut en lui.

Akaashi vit son entraineur s'asseoir à son bureau et reprendre les papiers qu'il était en train de remplir avant son arrivé.

\- Il en hors de question, Akaashi. Tu t'es engagé, alors tu ne peux pas le laisser tomber à deux semaines de la compétition.

L'interpellé allait reprendre la parole, mais son ancien coach fut plus rapide.

\- Et fusse-t-il en train de te pousser à bout en faisant le contraire de ce que tu lui dis de faire. Tu resteras son entraineur jusqu'aux qualifications.

Akaashi ne s'était jamais senti aussi énervé de sa courte vie. Son entraineur soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

Il croisa les mains sur son ventre, leva la tête et encra son regard dans celui de son ancien élève.

\- Akaashi, as-tu au moins essayé d'adapter vraiment les exercices à son niveau ? Ce n'est pas en lui faisant faire quarante tours de lignes en crawl, en brasse ou en dos qu'il y parviendra. Tu te prends trop en exemple.

Ce n'était pas une reproche. Son coach savait parfaitement qu'Akaashi n'était pas quelqu'un d'outrecuidant.

\- Essayes de le comprendre. Je ne vous ai pas vu avoir une seule vraie conversation depuis que tu l'as pris en charge. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour toi de rentrer chez toi et de réfléchir à comment polir ce diamant brut que tu as entre les mains.

Ceci mit un terme à la discussion et Akaashi se rendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien entraineur pensait qu'il n'adaptait pas les exercices à son élève. Il prenait soin de choisir les exercices selon les points faibles de Bokuto.

Alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon, il percuta.

Il n'exploitait pas assez les points forts de son élève.

Ce soir là, Akaashi passa sa nuit à établir un tableau d'entraînement pour Bokuto. Mais avant, il laissa la séance du lendemain de libre.

*

  
Bokuto n'était pas méchant.

Il était joueur, taquin, voir plaisantin selon certains.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de patient non plus, alors lorsqu'il perdait patience, il avait tendance à embêter les personnes qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Alors après une énième seance d'allers-retours, Bokuto avait décidé que c'était assez. Il était là pour se détendre, prendre du bon temps, par pour devenir le meilleur nageur qui ai pu exister en ce bas monde. Alors il avait tout simplement décidé de faire le contraire de ce que son entraineur attendait de lui.

Il lui demandait dix allers-retours en brasse qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas ? Très bien, bokuto ferait dix allers-retours en crawl. Mais entre les tours, il s'arrêterait pour discuter avec les petits qui s'entrainaient à côté de lui, et qui, eux, avaient le droit à des pauses.

Apres deux séances de pure désobéissance, Bokuto avait bien cru qu'Akaashi laisserait enfin place à son ancien coach.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En effet, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa ligne, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un - Akaashi - nageait.

Et il nageait bien, très bien même.

Bokuto avait l'impression qu'il glissait sur l'eau. Ses gestes étaient fluides, aucuns mouvements ne semblaient inutiles.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du plot où il se trouvait, Akaashi retira son bonnet de bain et qu'il le leva la tête vers lui, Bokuto pensa que ce n'était définitivement pas la personne avec qui il s'entrainait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il lui sourit et le salua. Bokuto le salua du mieux qu'il le pu en retour.

Akaashi l'invita à faire deux allers-retours en nage libre pour qu'il puisse s'échauffer. Désobéir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit tant il ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

À la fin de sa nage, Akaashi, qui s'était assis sur le bord du bassin, lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Il fit ce qu'on lui demanda sans piper mot.

\- Je crois que nous avons commencé sur de mauvaises bases. Il serait temps de faire proprement connaissance, je pense.

Bokuto, confus, cligna des yeux avant de serrer la main que lui avait tendu son entraineur.

\- Akaashi Keiji, 23 ans.

\- Bokuto Kotaro, 21 ans.

Akaashi lui sourit de nouveau et, si il n'avait pas un minimum de self-contrôle (grâce à la natation) il aurait très probablement sauté dans la piscine pour se rafraichir un peu.

\- Très bien, Bokuto. Et si on parlait un peu de toi. Pourquoi as-tu commencé à nager ?

Perplexe quant à la posture à adopter, il répondit néanmoins avec autant d'honnêteté que possible.

\- Je cherchais un sport qui puisse me canaliser.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux - il n'avait pas encore mis son bonnet de bain - et laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Il ne quitta pas Akaashi des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de me canaliser seul, alors j'ai tenté plusieurs sports. Boxe, course à pied, musculation. J'ai même tenté le tennis de table, mais il y avait toujours quelque qui n'allait pas. En dernier recours j'ai tenté la natation, et ça a marché.

Akaashi n'avait rien dis et avait écouté attentivement ce que lui disait l'autre garçon. Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Et que ressens-tu, quand tu nages ?

Bokuto prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Que ressentait-il ?

Beaucoup de choses contradictoires. De l'excitation à l'idée d'enfin nager, à la peur d'un jour s'en lasser. Mais quelque chose, un ressentiment peut-être, lui criait que sous son apparence, cette question relevait d'une sorte d'attendue.

Bokuto avait l'impression qu'Akaashi essayait de comprendre lui-même quelque chose - il n'avait aucune idée de quoi, cependant.

Alors il répondit ce qui lui venait tout naturellement.

\- De l'excitation, principalement. L'excitation de pouvoir nager, tout simplement. De pouvoir plonger - Il tendit les deux bras écartés en face de lui - dans toutes cette immensité qui s'offre à moi. De pouvoir plonger et tout oublier durant quelques instants. Juste quelques secondes de silence et, à l'arrivé, lorsqu'on sort de l'eau, on respire une nouvelle air. Quelque chose de nouveau, à chaque fois. C'est magique.

Bokuto regardait devant lui. Akaashi ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Son sourire s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- De la peur, aussi. La peur d'un jour en avoir marre de me lever et de venir nager - il secoua la main en face de lui, comme pour chasser cette idée saugrenue - je pense que ça n'arrivera pas. Tant que je sais pourquoi je nage, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Un silence de quelques secondes plana entre eux.

\- Et pourquoi nages-tu, Bokuto ?

\- Je nage par simple envie. Parce que j'aime ça.

Akaashi hocha légèrement la tête. De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux. Akaashi se leva et reprit la parole.

\- Assez parlé. Trois allers-retours en crawl pour commencer. Nous avons une compétition à preparer.

Bokuto se laissa tomber dans l'eau de façon dramatique mais ne désobéit cependant pas aux consigne de son entraineur cette fois-ci.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne le savait pas. C'était surement cette nouvelle étincelle chaleureuse qui était apparu dans le regard de l'autre.

Il nagea et mit toute sa confiance dans les mains de son entraineur.

*

  
"À vos marques"

Il se mit en position.

Plus aucun bruit ne retentit dans la piscine. Immobile dans sa position de départ, il attendit patiemment. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. La peur de faire un faux depart lui tordait les tripes.

Le bip retentit. Il plongea parfaitement .

Il connaissait parfaitement sa danse : bras droit, bras gauche, bras droit, respiration. Puis, à deux mouvements du mur blanc, virage, poussé. Il avait bien travaillé ses mouvements. Il avait eu un bon modèle.

Il sentait la fin de la course arriver. Plus que quelques mouvements et il aurait terminé.

Il appuya sur la plaque de touche de ses deux mains et posa un pied au sol. Il lui semblait que sa course n'avait durée que quelques secondes.

Son premier reflex fut de regarder à gauche du bassin, où il savait qu'il allait le retrouver.

Et en effet, Akaashi se trouvait bien là où il avait promis d'être. Il lui sourit et Bokuto lui renvoya son sourire.

Lorsque qu'il en reçu le signal, il sortit de l'eau.

Il rejoignit son coach qui, contre toute attente, le prit dans ses bras.

Il le félicita pour sa course et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

Bokuto avait terminé cinquième, ce qui, pour une première course, était tout à fait honorable.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, Akaashi se senti comme celui qui avait remporté la course.

Il avait gagné bien mieux qu'une médaille.


	3. Arrows and Bullets - Kuroshou

Il inspira et retint sa respiration.

_Il se mit en position._

Il ferma son œil gauche. 

_La cible était bien en vue_. 

Il relâcha sa respiration. 

_Il lâcha la corde._

Il appuya sur la gâchette. 

_La flèche fendit l'air._

La détonation retentit dans l'air.

 _La pointe de la flèche se planta au centre de la cible_. 

Un cri fendit l'air. 

*

La médaille passée autours de son cou lui paru alléger le poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter sur les épaules. 

En descendant du podium, il partit rejoindre son coach. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le félicita. 

Il avait bien joué et pouvait être fière de lui, mais ne devait pas pour autant se reposer sur ses lauriers. 

Il le savait bien. 

De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'envie de poser son arc avant un long moment. 

Le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres à l'annonce des résultats ne le quitta pas une seconde. il avait parcourus un long chemin.

*

Figé, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était venu le récupérer sur la piste. 

Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait et sa carabine semblait lui peser bien plus lourd. Il sentit quelqu'un la lui prendre.

Tout c'était passé au ralentit. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas vraiment qu'est ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé. 

Il était dans un état second. 

La course fut annulée et, malgré ses efforts, il ne put atteindre de nouveau sa cible. 

À chaque fois, celle-ci se dérobait devant ses yeux et son doigt refusait obstinément d'appuyer sur la gâchette. 

*

Il brandit son arc devant lui et ferma ses yeux. 

Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses mains ne tremblant plus, il expira l'air et lâcha la corde. La flèche partit rejoindre le centre de la cible. 

Il entendit des applaudissements et se retourna pour apercevoir son ami. Il lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut rendu.

Il lui proposa de le rejoindre pour s'entrainer ensemble. 

L'après-midi se passa dans une ambiance détendue et, entre rires et tirs, la compétition qui approchait pourtant lui semblait bien loin. 

Plus que quelques jours et il pourrait de nouveau sentir cette adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il se plaçait devant sa cible. 

Cette adrénaline était pour lui la même chose que l'essence pour une voiture : sans, il ne pourrait plus avancer. 

* 

Il s'allongea devant la cible. 

Le viseur était devant ses yeux - la cible était en vue. Il ne pouvait pas la manquer. 

Il inspira, bloqua sa respiration, et ferma les yeux. Il expira et supprima ses pensées superflues. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre sa cible. 

Baissant son arme, il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras droit. 

Il entendit son coach se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tu y arriveras de nouveau.

Cette phrase lui serra le cœur plus qu'elle ne le rassura. 

_Tu y arriveras de nouveau_. 

Il n'en était pas sûr. 

Il revoyait l'action se dérouler sous ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'appuyer sur la gâchette. 

*

Il salua son ami avant de se diriger vers un restaurant qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment - il venait d'emménager dans le coin. 

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, l'ambiance qui régnait le détendit immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde - un homme était en train de commander et une famille à table discutant joyeusement. L'endroit semblait plutôt familial, avec peu de tables et une décoration assez neutre.

Décidant que rester planter devant l'entrée ne lui serait en aucun cas favorable, il s'approcha du comptoir. 

Un homme âgé le salua et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. 

Il prit une pizza et une boisson - l'avantage du tir à l'arc était l'absence de trop grosses contraintes alimentaires. Ce n'était pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon.

Tandis qu'il patientait au comptoir en faisant défiler son fil d'actualité sur son téléphone, il ne s'aperçut pas que son sac - qu'il avait posé à coté de lui en patientant - bloquait le passage.

\- Votre sac.

Il releva la texte vers l'autre client. Il semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Il regarda à ses pieds pour se rendre compte, qu'effectivement, son sac bloquait le passage. Il le décala en s'excusant. 

L'inconnu partit s'asseoir sur l'une des tables. 

Il s'accouda sur le comptoir et posa son menton sur sa main. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu le rencontrer. 

Il était certain que c'était un sportif, mais le nom lui échappait, ainsi que sa discipline - ce n'était pas le tir à l'arc, il s'en serait souvenu. 

Il reçu sa commande et parti s'asseoir deux tables plus loin que l'autre garçon. 

Sortant son téléphone qu'il avait rangé en récupérant sa commande, il tapa rapidement les sports qui lui passèrent pas la tête quand il remarqua le média d'un article de journal sportif sur lequel il reconnu l'homme. 

Kuroo Tetsuro, jeune prodige de biathlon, et qui avait eu un accident lors de sa dernière course il y a de cela plusieurs semaines déjà. Ça avait fait du bruit dans le monde sportif. 

Beaucoup racontait qu'il prendrait alors sa retraite. 

Décidant qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, il bascula sur une rediffusion d'un match de basket et commença à manger son repas. 

Kuroo sortit de ses pensées aussi vite qu'il y était entré. 

*

Kuroo adorait skier. 

Il adorait sentir la neige sous ses skis, le vent contre son visage, l'adrénaline se déverser dans tout son corps. 

Ce qu'il adorait plus que tout, c'était pouvoir se confronter aux autres. 

Dans ces moments là, l'excitation qu'il ressentait le faisait se sentir vivant.

Kuroo adorait tirer. 

Il adorait sentir le poids de sa carabine dans ses mains, le léger recul qui survenait lorsqu'il appuyait sur la détente.

Il adorait le calme qui s'imposait lorsqu'il se trouvait devant sa cible. 

Kuroo adorait le biathlon. 

Il adorait ce mélange de calme et d'excitation, d'adrénaline et de concentration. Il adorait repousser ses limites à en avoir le souffle coupé, et, le moment d'après, être complètement relaxé. 

Il releva la tête de la vidéo d'une quelconque compétition de tennis - il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé à en regarder une, il n'aimait même pas cette discipline - lorsque la porte de son petit studio s'ouvrit. 

Allongé sur son lit, il regarda son meilleur ami enlever ses chaussures avant de venir s'allonger à coté de lui.

Le silence régna dans la pièce de longues minutes avant que le nouvel arrivant ne prenne la parole.

\- J'ai parlé avec un entraîneur de tir.

Il tourna la tête vers lui dans une invitation muette à continuer.

\- Il m'a dis qu'il voudrait bien te prendre pour t'entraîner.

Il regarda le plafond.

Ce n'était pas d'entrainement qu'il avait besoin. Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre.

\- Même si tu penses que c'est inutile, tu devrais quand même y aller. Juste pour essayer.

Il ferma les yeux. 

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques longues minutes avant que son ami ne quitte les lieux. 

Ça ne lui coûterait rien d'essayer. Si ça ne marchait pas, il pourrait se réconforter en se disant qu'il avait essayé. 

*

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il remarqua l'absence de son coach. 

Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était censé vérifier sa position - juste une simple vérification, au cas où. Il faudrait éviter de se blesser avant le début de la saison avec une mauvaise position de tir. 

Passant outre ce fait, il partit s'échauffer. 

*

Kuroo regarda l'endroit. Perplexe quant à sa présence ici, il ne laissa cependant rien paraître et suivit docilement l'homme qui lui faisait visiter les lieux. 

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de faire le tours des lieux, le coach s'arrêta à la porte de son bureau.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'entraîner . Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta discipline, de toute façon.

Vraiment, Kuroo ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place - il pensa vaguement à partir en courant, mais Kuroo était quelqu'un de poli. Il attendrait que son interlocuteur ai finis de parler avec de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

\- C'est mon élève qui le fera. Il se trouve sur les terrains d'entrainement à cette heure, dis lui que tu viens pour t'entrainer, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de t'accueillir !

L'homme entra dans son bureau et Kuroo ne su quoi faire durant quelques secondes. 

Il reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits et partit en direction des terrains d'entraînement (sa fuite anticipée pourra attendre. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon).

Il trouva bien vite sa destination et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'archer - il lui semblait familier. 

Il le regarda tendre son arc et fermer les yeux (ça devait être un truc commun chez les tireurs). Il l'entendî expirer et remonter son arc de quelque centimètres - il supposa qu'il avait ouvert son oeil droit, il ne pouvait pas le voir, se trouvant à sa gauche. 

Il lâcha la corde et la flèche arriva en plein centre de la cible. L'archer n'avait pas eu une seconde d'hesitation, il n'avait pas tremblé, comme si il savait que la flèche allait arriver exactement là où il le voulait. 

C'était une image captivante. 

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme (il ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui) et, lorsqu'il entra dans son champ de vision, il le vit se retourner vers lui. 

Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction, lui demandant sûrement qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. 

C'était une situation gênante au possible.

\- Bonjour ?

L'autre garçon lui répondit par un signe de la tête attendant certainement d'autres explications sur sa presence ici.

\- Monsieur Kiyoshi m'a envoyé pour que tu - il hésita quelques secondes - m'entraines ?

L'autre garçon le regardait toujours. Vraiment, Kuroo aurait voulu s'enterrer vivant.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être un biathlete ?

Oh. Alors il savait qui il était ?

\- Si.

Si il le connaissait, il devait alors savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas franchement envi d'en parler, là, maintenant. 

L'autre le regarda de haut en bas comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. 

Se rendant sûrement compte que Kuroo semblait mal à l'aise, l'archer se redressa un peu et lui tendit la main.

\- Daishou Suguru.

Kuroo lui prit la main et la serra.

\- Kuroo Tetsuro.

*

Daishou n'était pas patient. Et Daishou était encore moins pédagogue. 

Grand Dieu, Kuroo ne savait même pas tenir un arc correctement. 

Il savait qu'il était novice. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment sa discipline non plus. Ce qu'il faisait là le dépassait. 

Il avait bien essayé d'en parler avec son coach, mais ce dernier lui avait rétorqué qu'il devait s'entraider entre sportif. 

Il avait regardé le soir même de leur rencontre la raison du retrait de Kuroo de la compétition, et il avait bien compris pourquoi il c'était retiré. Lui même aurait eu du mal à retourner sur le terrain après un événement comme celui-ci.

Mais il n'était pas psychologue.

\- Lèves les yeux, regardes la cible devant toi. Et par pitié, places toi correctement.

Vraiment, il arrivait à bout de sa patience. 

Il vit Kuroo relever son arc et regarder la cible en face de lui. Lorsqu'il lâcha la corde, la flèche se dirigea à gauche de la cible.

\- Kuroo, tu - Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Kuroo avait laissé l'arme tomber à terre et c'était tourné brusquement vers lui.

\- J'en ai marre, je suis par archer ! 'Lèves les yeux', 'place toi correctement', qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?

Il semblait vraiment énervé et Daishou ne pouvait pas le blâmer - qui avait eu l'idée de placer un sportif frustré avec lui, le pire professeur qui pouvait exister sur cette terre ? 

Il le vit faire demi-tours et se diriger vers les vestiaires.

\- J'abandonne, j'en ai marre. Je perds mon temps ici.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ferais mieux avec une carabine de toute façon.

Kuroo s'arrêta. Daishou le vit serrer les poings.

\- J'ai entendus dire que tu n'arrivais même pas à appuyer sur la détente.

Kuroo se retourna vers lui et, si il ne c'était pas trouvé à une distance raisonnable, il lui en aurait très certainement collé une. 

Il fallait dire que Daishou adorait le pousser bout durant ces quelques jours passées avec lui et Kuroo semblait à deux doigts de craquer. 

Il avait bien plus de self contrôle que Daishou n'avait prévus.

\- Rappelles-moi qui était sur le point de devenir le meilleur biathlete de sa generation ? De battre un record mondial si tu n'avais pas tiré sur ce pauvre jeune homme qui ne faisait que son boulot ?

Kuroo fut devant lui en une seconde et l'attrapa par le col. Daishou aurait juré avoir aperçut des éclairs lui sortir des yeux. 

Si il avait un minimum d'instinct de survie, il l'aurait sûrement fais ses excuses en prétendant être allé trop loin, mais ça devait être dis. 

Ils ne s'étaient pas tellement entrainés ensemble mais Kuroo participait à chacune de ses séances pour l'observer. 

Et lui avait passé ses soirées à observer la fameuse course dans laquelle tout avait bousculé, comment Kuroo avait tiré sur quelqu'un qui n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là en premier lieu. 

Comment les couleurs avaient subitement quittées le visage du tireur lorsque le jeune homme s'était mis à crier de douleur en se tenant la jambe. 

Par chance la balle n'avait touché que du muscle, et le jeune garçon devait gambader comme un mouton à l'heure qu'il était pendant que Kuroo se morfondait sur une erreur dont personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur - ce n'était pas sa faute. 

Daishou savait à quelle point le niveau de concentration était élevé avant un tir. Le moindre mouvement inhabituel pouvait faire dévier la balle ou la flèche en direction de la dite distraction et c'était la raison pour laquelle rien ni personne ne devait se trouver sur la piste au moment d'une compétition ou d'un entraînement. 

Certes, c'était traumatisant, mais Daishou commençait à en avoir légèrement marre de le voir se morfondre sur son sort. 

Il fallait enlever le pansement d'un coup. 

\- Tu as été distrait une seconde au moment de tirer par quelqu'un et tu as été tellement surpris que tu lui as tiré dessus ! Si j'avais eu mon pire ennemi devant moi j'aurais sûrement fais pareil. 

Daishou fit son sourire le plus carnassier de son répertoire. 

Il devait le pousser à bout.

\- Dis moi, tu le vois lorsque tu te mets en position ? Lorsque tu t'apprêtes à tirer ?

L'expression de Kuroo se ferma et il le lâcha.

Il s'apprêta à repartir mais Daishou l'attrapa par le manche de sa veste.

\- Tu comptes fuir encore longtemps ou tu vas enfin te decider à faire face à ton problème ?

Kuroo était dos à lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un s'effondrer de douleur devant toi parce que tu lui as tiré dessus. Tout le monde dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Que je n'aurais pas pu le prévoir. Que même les meilleurs auraient surement fais la même erreur que moi.

Il fit une pause.

\- Ce n'est pas une cible que j'ai devant moi quand je me mets en position. C'est lui.

Il se retourna légèrement vers lui.

Ses yeux ne brillaient pas. Son expression c'était fermé. Il était résolu et Daishou en était écœuré.

\- Alors tes beaux discours tu peux te les garder. De toute façon je ne reviendrais pas, j'ai assez perdu de temps.

Il fit demi tours et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il ne s'arrêta pas cette fois lorsque Daishou reprit la parole.

\- Quand tu auras finis de te morfondre je me ferais un plaisir de venir te voir en competition.

*

Kuroo n'était pas revenu et Daishou put reprendre ses entrainements normalement. 

Son coach lui avait remonté les bretelles pour avoir laisser partir l'autre garçon mais honnêtement, Daishou n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais les personnes qui se morfondent dans leurs problèmes, très peu pour lui. 

Ça en devenait ridicule. 

Cependant, cette petite parenthèse fut vite mise de coté, la compétition qu'il attendait avait enfin commencé. 

Il avait passé les différentes étapes facilement. Jusqu'aux demies finales ce fut pour lui une promenade de santé. 

La demi finale l'opposait à l'ancien champion de la discipline mais Daishou ne manqua pas une seule fois le centre de la cible. Son adversaire ne semblait pas disposé à faire autrement non plus. Cependant, son adversaire fit une erreur et sa flèche partie se planter sur le coté gauche de la cible. Daishou, lui, ne manqua pas son tir et remporta le duel. 

Cependant la finale fut plus compliquée et l'autre archer ne se laissait pas prendre par l'impatience. 

Daishou n'était pas patient, mais il était mauvais perdant. Alors il ne laissa rien paraitre de son agacement et afficha un sourire tout le long de l'affrontement - il lui disait clairement que ses tirs ne lui faisaient absolument pas peur. 

Daishou était un serpent quant il en venait au tir à l'arc. 

Il pouvait prendre son mal en patience et laisser l'impatience envahir sa proie. Il attendait patiemment que son adversaire montre des signes de nervosité puis laissait volontairement entrevoir une faiblesse dans son attaque. 

Et l'ennemi tombait toujours dedans: gagné par l'impatience, il allait vite. Trop vite - il voulait en finir rapidement et faisait une erreur. 

La faille qu'il avait alors entrevu se referma d'un coup et Daishou achevait son ennemi. 

Il ne manquait jamais sa cible. 

Daishou était un serpent et il étoufferait ses ennemis sans aucune pitié. 

* 

Kuroo était fasciné. 

La façon dont Daishou se mettait en place, sa façon de tenir son arc, sa façon de lâcher la corde. La façon dont la flèche finissait toujours au centre de la cible. 

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Kuroo était la patience dont faisait preuve Daishou. Aucuns de ses gestes ne trahissaient une quelconque anxiété ou impatience. 

Il était sûr de lui et attendait patiemment que son adversaire face une erreur pour en terminer. 

Il avait eu maintes occasions de l'observer s'entrainer et il mentirait si il disait que Daishou n'était pas un sportif de très haut niveau. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu le voir, il avait lui-même une competition à preparer. 

Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envi. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de tout abandonner et de quitter purement et simplement la discipline. Ce serait lâche, mais rester l'était tout autant. Pourquoi s'entêter pour quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait plus ? 

Mais le regard de deception, ou de dégoût, il ne savait pas vraiment, de Daishou la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu le hantait presque plus que le pauvre garçon sur qui il avait tiré. 

Voyant que la cérémonie de remise de médailles était terminée, il se dirigea vers la sortie. 

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa un regard qui ne le quittait plus ces derniers temps. 

Il avait un visage neutre si on mettait de coté les rougeurs sur ces joues.

\- Tiens tiens, qui avons nous là ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel - il l'avait vu. Bien sur qu'il l'ait vu, quand est-ce que Kuroo avait de la chance ? 

Ils se regardèrent et un silence prit place durant quelques secondes avant que Daishou ne fasse demi tours.

\- Si tu n'as rien à faire, j'ai la dalle. Je connais un endroit sympa pas loin.

Surpris, il regarda Daishou s'éloigner avant de comprendre que l'autre garçon l'avait invité à le rejoindre. 

Il le rejoignit et ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable. 

*

Le silence confortable avait laissé place à un silence pesant. 

Daishou regardait son assiette et semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'ils avaient pris place dans le restaurant.

\- Je n'ai pas pu tirer pendant trois ans.

Kuroo laissa en suspens la fourchette qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans la bouche. Il regarda Daishou. Ce dernier, enfoncé dans son siège les bras croisées, ne le regardait pas.

\- Il n'y avait aucune raison. La flèche ne voulait pas aller dans la direction que je voulais.

Kuroo regardait toujours le joueur en face de lui. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- C'était frustrant : je n'étais pas blessé et je n'avais atteint personne avec ma flèche.

Un rire sans joie sorti de sa bouche et Kuroo ne se sentait absolument pas blessé par la pique que venait de lui lancer l'autre garçon.

\- Pendant trois ans, j'ai travaillé sur moi. Je me suis entrainé jour et nuit pour parvenir à mon ancien niveau. J'étais promis à de grandes choses. J'étais la prochaine star du tir à l'arc. J'en ai déçu pas mal et beaucoup mon tourné le dos, mon entraineur le premier.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et ancrat son regard de celui de Kuroo.

\- Tu as la chance d'être accompagné et tu te replis sur toi même comme si tout ton chemin parcouru jusqu'ici ne voulait plus rien dire.

Kuroo tiquat mais ne rétorqua rien. 

Daishou se rapprocha de lui par dessus la table.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir tiré sur quelqu'un, mais je sais ce que ça fait de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer ce en quoi on excelle. Tu n'as pas peur de tirer de nouveau sur quelqu'un, tu as peur d'avoir déçu les personnes autours de toi. Tu as simplement peur de faire une nouvelle erreur.

Daishou se recula de nouveau sur son siège. 

Son regard deriva sur son assiette.

\- J'ai regardé tes vidéos. Ne laisses pas cette erreur gâcher ton talent indéniable pour le biathlon.

Daishou prit son verre d'eau et le bu d'une traite. 

Kuroo se tritura les doigts. Une question lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Comment as-tu pu retrouver ton ancien niveau ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment retrouvé.

Si Daishou n'avait pas retrouvé son ancien niveau, il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point il avait été bon, avant. 

Daishou soupira et se massa les tempes.

\- Il n'y a pas de solution miracle, Kuroo. Je n'ai pas pu de nouveau tirer comme ça du jour au lendemain. J'ai même failli abandonner plusieurs fois, mais je ne l'ai pas fais.

Kuroo décida de ne pas se sentir viser par cette affirmation. 

Daishou s'approcha de nouveau de lui et cette fois, il pu sentir sa respiration effleurer son visage.

Maintenant qu'il regardait bien, Daishou n'avait pas vraiment les yeux vert - de simples reflets qui, de loin, trompaient les gens quant à la vraie nature sa couleur. Un peu comme quand il trompait ses adversaires sur le terrain en les laissant penser qu'ils avaient une chance de l'emporter.

\- Tu vas devoir travailler, Kuroo. Tu vas devoir passer par des moments où tu te demanderas si tu as toujours ta place ici, si cette bataille vaut la peine d'être faite. C'est à toi de decider si tu veux l'emporter sur ta peur de décevoir. veux-tu te relever et enfin comprendre que tu ne combats que pour toi même ?

Kuroo n'osait pas quitter les yeux de l'autre garçon. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Daishou effleura légèrement sa joue avec ses doigts.

\- Dis moi, Kuroo, vas-tu laisser tes concurrents prendre ta place qui te revient de droit ? Vas-tu les laisser gagner ?

*

 _Le vent fouettait son visage_. 

Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. 

_Il avançait à toute allure. Il devrait ralentir, il arrivait aux stands_. 

Il se plaça debout et prit sa carabine. 

_C'était le premier tir, celui qui déterminerait l'ambiance du reste de la course_. 

Il n'avait pas d'avance - c'était le début de la course - alors il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre sur le manque de temps.

 _Il la plaça devant lui et ferma les yeux_. 

Il inspira et vida son esprit.

 _Il expira et rouvrit son oeil droit_. 

La cible était en vue. 

_La cible était en vue._

Son doigt ne tremblait plus.

 _Son doigt tremblait_. 

Il appuya sans hésiter sur la gâchette. 

_Il appuya, incertain, sur la gâchette_.

Il était calme. 

_Il avait envie de vomir_.

Le bruit de la détonation raisonna dans l'air. 

_Elle lui coupa la respiration_.

La balle arriva au centre de la cible. 

_La balle manqua de peu la cible._

Il n'en loupera plus. 

_Il en loupera encore._

Il remporta la course et il remportera les suivantes. 

_Il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir_.

Et c'est avec joie qu'il partagera ses victoires avec lui. 

_Et c'est avec patience qu'il le soutiendra_.

Il n'était plus seul.

_Il fallait qu'il surmonte sa peur. Il le devait._

Il y était arrivé.

 _Il y arrivera_.


	4. Trust and tennis - Osamu & Atsumu Miya

Décembre 2001 - 8 ans

Le ciel était gris et le vent glacial. 

Resserrant son écharpe autour de son coup, il accéléra. Il avait froid et il détestait ça, le froid. 

Il entendit la personne derrière lui soupirer et lui demander de ralentir. 

Il ralentit et lui attrapa la main. Il accéléra de nouveau. L'autre garçon suivit la cadence sans rien dire. Il serra la main qui était dans la sienne, accueillant la chaleur avec gratitude.

Ils seraient bientôt arrivés et ils pourraient enfin enlever leurs couches de vêtements et prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud bien méritée. 

Ils arrivèrent à l'angle de leur rue quand un bruit les stoppèrent dans leur marche effrénée. 

Tournant leur tête en parfaite synchronie, ils virent deux personnes s'affronter sur un terrain. D'un commun accord, ils s'approchèrent des joueurs et les regardèrent s'envoyer des balles à l'aide d'un instrument qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. 

Suivant la balle des yeux, il n'entendirent pas la personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent une main posée sur leur épaule. 

C'était un vieil homme. 

Il leur expliqua que les deux garçons étaient en train de jouer au tennis et que la chose qu'ils tenaient était une raquette. 

Et pourquoi s'affrontent-ils ? Ils se sont disputés ? 

Ils s'affrontent pour le plaisir, pour s'entrainer. Ils s'affrontent pour s'améliorer. 

C'est nul, ça, de jouer tout seul. Ils ne se sentent pas seuls, monsieur ?

Ils ne sont pas tout seuls. Pourquoi seraient-ils seuls ? 

Il n'y a personne à coté d'eux. Pourtant, là, quand il a laissé passer la balle, si il y avait eu quelqu'un, et bien il ne l'aurait pas rater. 

Et vous, jeunes hommes, aimeriez-vous jouer au tennis ? 

Non. C'est nul si on ne peut pas jouer ensemble.

Pourquoi ? Vous pourriez vous aider en vous affrontant. Vous savez, vous ne serez pas toujours ensemble. 

Et pourquoi on ne serait pas toujours ensemble ? 

Il faut apprendre à jouer seul, parfois.

Alors on changera de jeu. On jouera à un jeu où l'on pourra toujours être ensemble. 

Et bien, on peut jouer à deux au tennis, mais on est moins libre de ses mouvements. 

Au contraire monsieur. On est libre de jouer comme on veut car il y aura toujours quelqu'un derrière nous pour rattraper nos erreurs. 

*

Mars 2003 - 10 ans

La balle arriva par chance juste devant la ligne de fond. 

Cependant, ils manquèrent de peu la balle de service qui offrit la victoire à l'équipe d'en face. 

Atsumu laissa tomber sa raquette et ferma les yeux - la balle avait été pour lui. Il aurait dû la rattraper. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque son frère posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne lui en voulait pas. 

Je l'aurais rattrapé, mais c'est pas grave. La prochaine fois.

Il sourit à son frère. 

Tu ne l'aurais pas eu.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait eu. C'était une balle que son frère savait rattraper facilement, mais pas lui. 

Il le regarda s'approcher du filet pour serrer la main de leurs adversaires. Il fît de même, mais le gout amère de son erreur lui resta en travers de la gorge. 

Il resta silencieux sur le chemin du retour et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre à leur retour chez eux. 

Il n'adressa pas la parole à son frère de la soirée, ni à ses parents. 

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre juste après le diner. 

Il manqua les regards peinés de son frère. 

C'était leur première competition et leur première défaite et Osamu décida qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Si il n'aimait pas perdre, il aimait encore moins voir son frère blessé. 

Il se jura que ça n'arriverait plus lorsque, agacé du comportement d'Atsumu, il était entré dans sa chambre et lui avait proposé une partie de carte. 

À la fin de la soirée, ils s'étaient fais une promesse. 

Jamais on ne s'en voudra pour une erreur que l'autre aurait pu commettre. 

*

Septembre 2006 - 13 ans 

Les cours venaient de se terminer. 

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les jumeaux avaient été séparés sur demande de leur parent.

Il faut que vous vous fassiez d'autres amis, des activités qui vous ressemblent. Soyez indépendants. Soyez vous-même.

Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à cette séparation. Ils avaient essayé de se faire des amis. 

Osamu n'arrivait pas à aller vers les autres. Normalement, Atsumu faisait la conversation avec les autres et l'introduisait dans son groupe d'amis. 

Atsumu sentait comme un vide à coté de lui. Il manquait quelque chose à ses cotés et cela le rendait irritable. Il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer. 

Cette situation les poussait à bout. 

Ils ne se voyaient plus que le matin et le soir, aux entraînements de tennis, et parfois dans les couloirs, alors qu'ils étaient normalement toujours fourrés ensemble du matin au soir. 

Les cours de tennis étaient le seul moment où ils pouvaient vraiment être ensemble. Ils savaient que l'autre étaient là pour couvrir ses arrières. Ils savaient que l'autre comprendrait toujours ses intentions et que, même si ils faisaient une erreur, l'autre serait juste derrière pour la rattraper. 

Mais la tension accumulée au collège ne demandait qu'à être évacuée. 

Et cette separation avait brisé quelque chose entre eux. 

Osamu manqua une balle qui lui était destinée après l'une des attaques de son frère. 

L'entraîneur haussa les épaules. 

Un coup de fatigue. 

*

Janvier 2007 - 13 ans

Ils s'étaient bagarrés. 

Atsumu avait manqué un service. Osamu avait manqué son attaque. 

Ce n'était qu'un entrainement comme un autre. Un exercice comme un autre. Une erreur comme une autre. 

C'est ce qu'aurait dis un simple spectateur. C'est ce qu'avait dis l'entraîneur. 

Pas pour les frères Miya. 

Il y avait quelque chose qui les tracassait. Il manquait quelque chose, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. 

Quelque chose entre eux avait simplement disparu. 

Leur jeu était toujours bon - excellent d'après leur coach - mais la flamme qui brulait entre eux quand ils jouaient avait simplement disparu. 

Ils avaient gagné leur première compétition mais ils ne la fêtèrent pas. 

Ils avaient joué et gagné. 

Ils avaient joué mais il manquait quelque chose.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée. 

*

Juillet 2007 - 13 ans 

Ils regardèrent leurs adversaires se prendre dans les bras. 

Ils avaient perdu et eux avaient gagné. 

Leur promesse fut oubliée. 

Tu aurais dû rattraper cette balle au lieu de te reposer sur moi. 

Tu as loupé ton dernier service. Même un débutant aurait pu le rattraper. 

*

Décembre 2007 - 13 ans

Nouvelle défaite. 

Nouveaux partenaires.

*

Mars 2008 - 14 ans 

L'entrainement battait son plein. 

L'hiver n'avait pas encore tout à fait laissé place au printemps et c'est sous la pluie que chacun vaquait à ses occupations - services pour Atsumu, défense pour Osamu.

Lorsque Atsumu parvint enfin à réussir un coupé, Osamu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

Lorsque Osamu parvint à renvoyer une attaque amortie, Atsumu sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir. 

Il saura couvrir mes arrières. 

Il saura nous assurer la victoire.

Mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ce n'était pas la personne qu'ils espéraient. 

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se sentirent en danger sur le terrain.

Les qualifications approchaient à grands pas. 

*

Juin 2008 - 14 ans 

Ils allaient se faire face. 

Ils allaient s'affronter. 

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils n'allaient pas combattre côte à côte mais face à face. 

L'un d'eux allait forcement perdre et l'autre l'emporter. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, un sentiment de trahison était apparu. 

Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Mais lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit dans le stade, il fallait jouer. Il fallait s'affronter. 

Les jumeaux se connaissaient par coeur. Chacun connaissait le point faible de l'autre, chacun connaissait le point fort de l'adversaire en face de lui. 

Et le match fut captivant pour les spectateurs. 

Le match semblait se dérouler entre les jumeaux, leur coéquipier n'arrivant plus à suivre le rythme effréné des deux joueurs. 

Les deux frères semblaient anticiper les mouvements de l'autre - que ferais-je à ce moment ? Quelle balle est-ce que j'aurais renvoyé à ce moment ? 

Ils avaient joué ensemble longtemps, ils se connaissaient par coeur. Ils savaient exactement quel mouvement l'autre allait faire et à quel moment. 

Un sentiment de mal être les prenait aux tripes - ils n'avaient rien à faire là si l'autre n'était pas à coté. 

Alors Atsumu frappa légèrement plus fort et la balle sortie des limites. 

*

Juillet 2008 - 14 ans

Osamu lui en voulait.

Osamu se sentait trahis. 

Il avait gagné, mais à quel prix ? Atsumu l'avait laissé gagner. Il avait feint de frapper trop fort. Tout le monde n'y avait vu que feu, mais lui connaissait son frère et jamais Atsumu n'avait frappé trop fort. 

Atsumu savait toujours parfaitement comment et où lancer.

La dispute qui avait éclaté entre les deux frères à la fin du match avait fais trembler les murs des vestiaires et personne n'avait osé s'interposer entre les deux adolescents. 

Osamu avait perdu au match suivant - son coéquipier avait loupé ses deux services. 

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il n'en voulait pas vraiment non plus à son frère, si il était honnête avec lui même. Il en voulait surtout à lui même et ce sentiment de trahison ne voulait pas le quitter. 

Tous les deux n'étaient pas retournés aux entraînements. 

*

Septembre 2008 - 14 ans 

Ils avaient été mis dans la même classe cette fois, non pas grace à leurs parents (qui s'y étaient opposés) mais parce qu'ils avaient pris option tennis en espérant que l'autre la prendrait aussi. 

Ils nieront en bloc le soulagement qu'ils ont pu ressentir à la vue de l'autre en face de la même classe. 

Ils nieront tout aussi farouchement la joie qu'ils avaient ressentis lorsque le coach les avait mis ensemble en tant que pair.

Lorsqu'ils se placèrent l'un à coté de l'autre sur le terrain, pour la première fois en dix mois, ils se sentirent enfin à leur place. 

Leurs adversaires parvinrent à peine à toucher les balles. Les jumeaux ne leurs laissèrent aucune chance. Ils ne firent aucun faux pas.

Ils remportèrent leur première competition régionale. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés. 

*

Décembre 2008 - 14 ans 

Ils venaient de gagner leur place en final après un long match face à des adversaires de haut niveau. Néanmoins, ils avaient réussi, à force de longs échanges et d'attaques, à l'emporter. 

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du stade, ils furent arrêtés par un vieil homme qu'ils ne reconnaissaient que vaguement - ils se souvenait de lui comme étant celui qui les avait informé sur le tennis. 

Lorsque je vous ai rencontré la premiere fois vous m'aviez dis ne pas vouloir jouer si vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Lorsque je vous ai vu jouer ensemble, j'ai enfin compris ce que vous vouliez dire par là. Il y a dans votre jeu quelque chose d'absent chez les autres tandems. 

Il les avait regardé avec tant de fierté qu'ils ne savaient quoi répondre. 

Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur leur tête et le sourire que leur fit le vieil homme leur réchauffa le coeur.

Vous ne le comprenez sûrement pas maintenant, mais vous le comprendrez dans quelques années. La meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivée, c'est la présence de l'autre à vos cotés.

*

Janvier 2008 - 15 ans 

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés par terre dans l'une de leur chambre, leur jeu complètement oublié à coté d'eux. 

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé, mais l'absence de mot leur importait peu. 

Ils savaient que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer maintenant. Ils se faisaient entièrement confiance. 

Et qu'importe si on les séparait de nouveau, ils savaient que l'autre serait toujours juste derrière lui, en train d'assurer ses arrières. 

Se soir là, ils se firent une nouvelle promesse.

Qu'importe la distance, je serai juste à coté de toi à te supporter même lorsque tu tomberas.


	5. Right behind you, I'll be running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : mort de l'un des personnages principaux.

  
_Il courrait._

_La nuit était en train de tomber et sa lumière frontale ne lui servirait plus à grand chose très bientôt._

_Il devrait penser à rentrer si il ne voulait pas attraper froid - l'hiver était doucement en train d'arriver et les temperatures chutaient de jours en jours. Il ne serait pas surpris si la ville se retrouvait sous la neige dans les prochaines heures._

_de toute façon, il était bientôt arrivé._

_Il s'arrêta de courir et marcha lentement. Les mains sur les hanches, il essaya de reprendre sa respiration. L'air froid lui brûlait les poumons._

_Il s'arrêta à son point d'arrivé. Il connaissait cet endroit par coeur car il y passait la plupart de ses soirées, alors il laissa ses pieds le guider vers son but._

_Arrivé, il s'accroupit et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le lieu. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la veille, mais les fleurs commençaient à faner. Heureusement, il avait acheté un bouquet sur la route._

_Il enleva les anciennes du pot pour y placer les nouvelles - c'étaient ses préférées._

_Il se laissa tomber en position assise et lui raconta sa journée, comme le soir d'avant, et les soirs précédents ce dernier._

_Il savait que ce n'était surement pas très sain de faire ça - la veille femme qui tenait le lieu le regardait avec pitié à chaque fois qu'il passait - mais il ne pouvait pa faire autrement. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait être là. Il avait essayé une fois de ne pas venir et il avait eu l'impression de le trahir._

_Il s'était retrouvé à passer la seconde moitié de la nuit à cette même place. Cela lui avait valu une remontrance de ses amis et un énorme rhume. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir tous les soirs._

_Il savait que l'autre n'approuverait sûrement pas son comportement, mais il n'était plus là pour lui dicter son comportement._

_Il essuya une larme qui essaya de s'échapper. Il avait assez pleuré._

_Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les lettres de toutes ses souffrances._

_"Ici repose..._

_*_

\- Iwa !

Le susnommé relava son regard de la course de voiture qui se déroulait devant lui pour voir son ami d'ébouler à toute allure dans sa chambre. 

Il posa la voiture pour ouvrir les bras à l'autre garçon qui arrivait vers lui bien trop vite à son goût pour se jeter dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il était déjà assis, sinon il serait retombé en arrière. 

Il leva un sourcil, incertain de la présence de son jeune voisin chez lui, dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas - au contraire - mais il était certain que le garçon lui avait parlé de sortir essayer son nouveau vélo avec ses parents.

\- Iwa, devine-ce que j'ai vu au parc tout à l'heure !

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu au parc, Oikawa.

Un énorme sourire apparu sur les lèvres du prénommé.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu ? Dis, tu veux savoir, hein ?

Iwaizumi n'avait pas vraiment envi de savoir. Son ami avait sûrement vu un chaton et ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Il reprit donc les voitures avec lesquelles il était en train de jouer avant d'être interrompu. 

Il haussa les épaules et vit l'autre garçon s'asseoir par terre, bras et jambes croisés, les joues gonflées. Il boudait clairement le comportement de son ami. 

Levant les yeux au ciel, il laissa retomber ses voitures et s'approcha à quatre patte de son voisin. 

Arrivé face à lui, Iwaizumi plaça ses mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis et appuya sur ses joues gonflées, lui faisant faire un bruit bizarre, ce qui entraina un fou rire aux deux enfants. 

Allongés au sol, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit, les deux garçons tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'autre et se regardèrent. Le silence qui s'installa était relaxant, ils étaient dans leur bulle. 

Mais Oikawa était quelqu'un de bavard et de peu rancunier - et pas envers Iwa, jamais envers son meilleur ami. 

Alors il lui raconta sa rencontre avec un groupe de coureurs et de leurs incroyables tenus, de leur incroyable rythme et de leurs incroyables mouvements. Ils avaient tous le regard pointé dans la même direction - il ne savait pas laquelle, mais cela lui importait peu. 

Il lui avait fais promettre de courir avec lui le lendemain au parc. Il voulait essayer de faire pareille que ce groupe d'inconnus qu'il avait croisé. 

Iwaizumi, incapable de dire non à son unique ami, avait simplement hoché la tête. 

De là avait commencé leur routine qui les suivrait jusqu'à la fin. 

*

\- Iwa, dépêche-toi un peu. On va être en retard !

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient loin d'être en retard et ils seraient très certainement en avance si ils partaient maintenant. 

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dépêcher et de rejoindre son ami. 

Ils partageaient un dortoir ensemble depuis leur première année à l'université, il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an. 

C'était une bonne université. Une très bonne université même - la meilleur du pays dans son domaine, le sport. 

Ils étudiaient tous les deux les sciences du sport tout en courant dans le club d'athlétisme de leur école. 

Le club était bon et n'admettait aucune baisse de niveau. Pour pouvoir y rester et participer aux compétitions, il fallait garder un certain niveau et scolaire et physique. En plus de pouvoir rester au club, ils avaient la possibilité d'être hébergés gratuitement et avaient en plus une bourse d'étude assez conséquente. 

Dans leurs études, les deux amis s'en sortaient plutôt bien et avaient de bons résultats. Ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. 

En course, sans être les meilleurs, ils n'étaient pas non plus mauvais. Ils se situaient en milieu de tableau et, parfois, l'un d'eux pouvait même finir sur l'une des marches du podium. Cela arrivait plus à Oikawa qu'à Iwaizumi, mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait sur le podium, un sourire pouvant illuminer à lui seul le stade tout entier, était une immense fierté. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir jaloux de son ami. 

Ils n'avaient que trois ans à faire et étaient déjà à la moitié de leur cursus. Le temps passait affreusement vite et Iwaizumi pensait qu'ils se retrouveraient diplômés dès le lendemain. 

La veille encore ils s'inscrivaient dans un club d'athlétisme et le lendemain ils faisaient leur entrée en compétition régionale. Incroyable.

Sa vie universitaire ne pouvait pas mieux se passer. Tout allait pour le mieux.

*

Arriva leur troisième et dernière année. Le stress des examens finaux et de l'entrée dans la vraie vie leur mit un coup de vieux - certes, ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la vingtaine, mais quand même. Maintenant ce n'étaient plus des adolescents mais de jeunes adultes. Bientôt, ils devraient remplir leur fiche d'impôts après avoir reçu leur première fiche de paye. 

En plus des examens, les dernières courses arrivèrent tout aussi rapidement. Ils avaient réussi à se qualifier à une compétition nationale. 

Lorsque leur coach leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, ils avaient été sincèrement heureux. Finir leur cursus sur une compétition nationale leur permettrait de se faire plus facilement employer dans des clubs de sports pour y travailler. 

Alors ils s'étaient entrainés un peu plus que d'habitude, surtout Oikawa. En effet, ce dernier avait fais part à Iwaizumi de son envie de - peut-être - continuer dans le monde de l'athlétisme. 

Iwaizumi savait que son meilleur ami pouvait le faire. Qu'il pouvait y parvenir. Il n'en avait jamais douté et le supporterait quels que soient ses projets, aussi fous soient-ils. 

Oikawa lui avait dis que cette course était sa dernière chance de pouvoir se faire repérer par une équipe et d'espérer pouvoir se faire une place dans le monde si sélectif de la course. 

Alors Iwaizumi n'avait rien dis quand son ami courait un peu plus que lui. C'était normal. Il n'avait jamais prévu de pousser dans cette discipline. Certes, il aimait courir, mais pas au point d'en faire toute sa vie. 

Courir le matin ou le soir pour se détendre lui convenait parfaitement. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas d'Oikawa. Il savait aussi que son compagnon souffrait énormément de ne pas être si doué que ça dans cette discipline. 

Il savait qu'il couvait le rêve de pourvoir participer au jeux olympiques. Iwaizumi était quelqu'un de réaliste et savait donc qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, ou tout du moins pas avec son niveau actuel. 

Mais il voulait le supporter quand même, alors il ne disait rien lorsqu'il l'entendait quitter leur studio plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il ne commenta pas non plus le bleu sur le genou gauche ni les cernes qu'affichait son meilleur ami. 

Il serait là pour le supporter si il tombait. Il serait là, juste derrière lui, pour le pousser si il fatiguait en pleine course. 

Alors il plaçait une barre énergétique dans son sac lorsqu'il savait son ami couché. Il plaçait un sac de glace sur la table de la cuisine juste avant qu'Oikawa ne rentre de sa course nocturne. Il lui proposait de courir un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus loin, lorsqu'il sentait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés. 

Il serait toujours là pour lui. 

*

Le jour fatidique de la course était enfin arrivé et Oikawa faisait ses étirements. Il laissa son regard deriver sur les gradins. 

Dire qu'il stressait était un euphémisme - il était à deux doigts de vomir tout son petit déjeuner. 

Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, son coeur retrouva un rythme à peu près normal. 

Il laissa un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres et salua son ami à coup de grands mouvements. Il aperçut Iwaizumi secouer la tête mais il savait que ce dernier devait sûrement avoir, tout comme lui, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Il savait que ces derniers temps, il l'avait délaissé. Il savait aussi que l'autre garçon s'inquiétait pour lui, et qu'il avait été là pour lui, tous les jours. Sans lui, il aurait peut-être tout simplement abandonné et ne se trouverait pas sur la ligne de depart de cette course qui pourrait, ou non, changer sa vie. 

Oikawa était reconnaissant que son meilleur ami ne lui ai pas fait la morale - il devait se douter que cela aurait été inutile. Il aurait fais exactement la même chose, mais avec un sentiment de remord en plus. 

Le coureur se mit en position lorsque le signal fut donné. Il inspira un grand coup et ferma brièvement les yeux. 

Lorsque le coup de départ fut donner, la seul pensée qu'eu Oikawa fut envers son meilleur ami. 

Cette même pensée ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il arriva sixième, en battant son précèdent record.

Il fut félicité par son coach et ses coéquipiers. Il ne fut pas repéré par des équipes mais cela lui importait peu car Iwaizumi était là, à l'arrivé, à l'attendre. 

Il savait que, même si il n'atteignait pas ses rêves, le futur serait tout aussi intéressant pour eux deux. 

Et il avait hâte de le découvrir. 

*

Finalement, la vie d'adulte avait été moins ennuyante que prévu. 

Oikawa c'était vu offrir un travail de coach sportif dans leur ancienne université et Iwaizumi un poste de professeur de sport dans un collège. 

Ils se voyaient souvent pour courir ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Au fil des années, leur relation avait évolué et cela facilita d'autant plus leurs sorties sportives. 

Ils avaient emménagé à la limite de la ville, proche d'un petit parc où ils allaient faire leur course à pied matinale. 

Si le trajet travail - maison prenait pratiquement une bonne demie-heure, cela leur importait peu. Ils avaient un endroit où courir, un endroit où ils se sentaient vivant, et cela leur suffisait amplement. 

Et les années passèrent tout aussi rapidement, et la quarantaine approchait à grand pas. 

Pour fêter leur dixième année de mariage, ils avaient décidé de s'offrir une voyage à Paris pour participer à un marathon - celui dans lequel Iwaizumi avait fais sa demande en mariage. 

Le temps était plutôt bon, ni trop froid ni trop chaud, et il y avait une assez bonne ambiance. 

Ils se fichaient d'arriver dans les premiers, ils voulaient simplement courir l'un à coté de l'autre. 

Ils avaient toujours couru l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours formé une incroyable paire ensemble. 

Au milieu de la course, Oikawa commençait à ralentir légèrement - ils n'étaient plus tout jeune. Iwaizumi avait mis ça sur le dos de la fatigue. 

Mais Oikawa, à quelques kilomètres de la fin, c'était brutalement arrêté et c'était écroulé sur le sol. 

Iwaizumi aurait été bien incapable de raconter ce qu'il c'était passé après cela. 

Il avait vu son meilleur ami, son compagnon, l'amour de sa vie, s'effondrer au sol, avant d'être entouré de médecins qui criaient des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. 

Il avait bien sentis qu'on avait essayé de le mettre sur le côté, qu'on l'avait empêché de s'approcher de l'autre homme. 

Iwaizumi savait parfaitement ce qui était en train d'arriver mais il ne voulait pas y croire. 

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Iwaizumi se trouvait au milieu d'un couloir d'hôpital, regardant un médecin lui transmettre des informations. Il avait arrêté d'écouter après les mots 'arrêt cardiaque foudroyant' et 'nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à le ramener'. 

Il sentit son coeur se compresser et son souffle se couper. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

* 

_Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les lettres de toutes ses souffrances._

_"Ici repose Oikawa-Iwaizumi Tooru,_

_un mari et un fils aimé et aimant, partit trop tôt._

_1977-2014"._


	6. Taking you to the top

Sakusa avait toujours été passionné par les chevaux. 

Il adorait les voir galloper, la force de leur muscles les poussant toujours plus loin, leurs sabots frappant la terre les poussant toujours plus vite.

Il adorait ses animaux majestueux. 

Il chérissait son cheval plus que tout : sa crinière et sa robe aussi noire qu'une nuit sans étoiles faisait de lui un parfait tableau qu'il ne se lasserait pas de regarder et de chevaucher. Il ne l'utilisait pas pour les compétitions, mais il adorait partir en balade sur son dos à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, ou simplement s'en occuper entre deux compétitions. 

Il était son compagnon.

Sakusa avait commencé l'équitation très tôt, sans raison particulière. Il avait juste eu envi d'essayer de monter sur ses animaux bien plus grand que lui - on le lui avait interdit, mais il avait quand même pu en monter un plus petit, une "version miniature des plus grands" lui avait-on dis. 

Aujourd'hui, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, il allait faire ses derniers pas dans le monde du sport hippique. 

Il en avait assez des compétitions et son dos commençait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans cette discipline. Il avait aussi accomplis bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré : il s'était fais un nom et était devenu une sorte de modèle pour la nouvelle génération. 

Le cavalier avait accompli tous ses objectifs en montant sur les podiums des plus grandes compétitions - il devait maintenant laisser la place à la nouvelle génération. 

Heureusement, il avait écouté les conseils de ses parents et avait poussé ses études. Il n'avait pas envi de devenir coach sportif, aussi intéressante que la profession puisse être. Il avait envi de renouveau, de changer d'air et de se couper un moment des chevaux et des courses. 

Le jeune homme avait donc pris ses bagages et était partis aussi loin que possible de son ancien chez lui. 

La seule chose qui aurait pu le retenir était son cheval, mais il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il ne vivrait plus longtemps. Il ne supporterait pas de rester à ses côtés tout en sachant que l'inévitable pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. 

C'est alors en tant qu'assistant bancaire qu'il posa ses cartons dans son nouveau chez lui, dans une ville qu'il avait choisis en lançant une flèche sur une carte. 

Il y habitait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines et était entré dans une certaine routine apaisante - métro, boulot, dodo. Il allait rendre visite à ses parents dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. 

Cela lui convenait parfaitement. 

C'est alors comme tous les autres jours qu'il rentra chez lui en ce jeudi soir. Il avait entendu par le concierge qu'une nouvelle famille allait s'installer en face de son appartement et c'est donc sans grande surprise qu'il trouva des cartons un peu partout de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble jusqu'à sa propre porte. 

Il avait rapidement discuté avec le père de famille qui c'était excusé du bazar et du bruit que leur emménagement engendrait - ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. 

La surprise arriva quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il croisa le fils du couple dans l'ascenseur de leur résidence. 

Il était en retard et avait in extremis pu empêcher les portes de l'appareil de se fermer. 

Il y trouva un jeune homme - sûrement âgé de dix-huit ans, mais il n'était pas sûr - blond, visiblement en train de se rendre en cours mais surtout en fauteuil roulant. 

Sakusa n'avait rien contre les personnes en fauteuil roulant, il ne savait juste jamais vraiment comment se comporter avec eux le plus normalement possible. Déjà qu'il n'était pas forcement bon avec les interactions sociales, ce genre de situation le mettait mal à l'aise - ce n'était pas la faute du jeune homme, mais de la sienne. 

Le trajet du troisième étage au red-de-chaussée se fit donc dans un silence tendu avec d'un coté un homme droit comme un I et de l'autre, un adolescent qui le regardait sans aucune gène ou discrétion. Il semblait le détailler de la tête au pied pour une quelconque raison. 

L'ancien sportif avait l'habitude d'être regardé. C'était inclus dans le lot du parfait sportif professionnel, mais jusque là personne ne l'avait reconnu, et il en avait été plus que reconnaissant avec ce fait. 

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'il prit ses jambes à son coup dès l'ouverture des portes. Il venait très certainement de passer pour un fou, en plus d'un mal poli devant le jeune homme, mais il s'en fichait. 

Sa journée avait été longue et agitée - les clients avaient été plus nombreux que d'habitude et plus chiants, aussi. 

C'est donc sur les nerfs qu'il rentra dans son hall d'immeuble et qu'il jura entre ses dents à la vue de son jeune voisin attendant l'ascenseur. 

Il le salua d'un mouvement de la tête - il ne voulait pas se faire encore plus mal voir par ses voisins - et fut surpris de voir le jeune homme lui répondre par un grand sourire et un geste de la main vers lui. 

Prit de court, il prit la main du jeune garçon et la serra. 

Il apprit ce jour-là que le jeune garçon se prénommait Atsumu, qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il accueilli avec plaisir le jeune garçon dans sa routine.

Il lui apportait sa dose de sourire journalière. 

Six mois après son arrivé, il avait reçu l'appel qu'il avait tant redouté - son cheval était partis. Cette information, même si il s'y était attendu, lui avait fais vraiment mal. 

Il avait pris quelques jours de vacance et était repartis dans son ancienne ville. Son coach l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et ils avaient discuté du bon vieux temps, de ses débuts et des nombreuses recompenses qui trônaient dans la grande salle du club. 

Son ancien entraineur lui avait demandé si il comptait revenir un jour dans le monde équestre, ou dans son ancienne ville. Il lui avait dis que ses anciens coéquipiers attendaient son retour avec impatience et qu'ils parlaient souvent de "au combien il leur manquait". 

Il n'avait pas donné sa réponse immédiatement. Il ne le savait pas et il appréciait sa nouvelle vie dans une petite ville avec son emploi dans une petite banque et sa routine bien huilée. Mais il savait aussi que son ancien sport lui manquait atrocement et qu'il adorerait remonter sur un cheval, ce qu'il n'avait pas fais depuis presque un an. 

Il lui avait, avant de repartir, parlé de sa nouvelle vie et de sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux voisins. Dans leur conversation, Sakusa avait finis par parler de son plus si nouveau voisin. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Atsumu était plutôt connu dans le monde équestre, ou plutôt dans le monde du paralympique. 

Il faisait de l'equitation et avait remporté pas mal de competition junior. Il avait néanmoins disparu des radars quelques temps après son propre départ. 

L'homme lui avait montré une video et Sakusa devait bien admettre que le jeune garçon était vraiment doué. L'ancien cavalier ne savait pas grand chose de ce domaine, mais il voyait bien que la position du jeune garçon envers son cheval méritait certains arrangements et certainement un peu plus d'entrainement. 

Alors, rentré chez lui, il s'était informé sur ce domaine sportif qui lui était à la fois si familier et si inconnu. 

Il avait ramené avec lui une de ses premières récompenses et son ancien casque qu'il avait laissé dans son écurie. 

Il avait pris quelques jours de repos de plus et avait essayé de trouver un moyen de se presenter à ses voisins le plus naturellement possible - ses compétences sociales étaient toujours aussi limitées. 

Le cavalier décida que l'improvisation était le meilleur moyen et avait sonné chez ses voisins. Ce fût, à son plus grand soulagement, Atsumu lui-même qui lui ouvrit. 

Il semblait d'abord surpris de trouver l'homme devant chez lui mais il s'était vite repris et lui avait proposé de rentrer prendre un café. 

La mère du jeune adolescent l'accueilli avec le sourire et ils discutèrent de banalités durant lesquels il apprit que l'adolescent en était à sa dernière année au lycée, que le jeune femme travaillait en tant que professeure dans l'une des nombreuses écoles de la ville et que son mari était infirmier dans l'unique hôpital des environs. 

Il apprit aussi que toute la famille l'avait reconnu lors de leur arrivée et qu'ils n'avaient pas osé l'approcher par peur de le déranger. Cela le fît doucement sourire. 

Il expliqua alors à la mère et à son fils la raison de sa présence - le visionnage des vidéos des compétitions du jeune garçon et des commentaires sur ses performances qu'il avait entendu de la part de certains cavaliers de son ancienne écurie et de son ex-entraineur. 

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune femme décida de les laisser discuter tous les deux - "ce n'est plus mon choix, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous discutiez tous les deux seulement". Atsumu avait regardé sa mère comme si il lui était poussé une seconde tête. 

Un silence c'était installé entre les deux et Sakusa commençait à se demander si il avait pris la bonne décision de venir ici. Il reçu sa réponse lorsque le jeune homme fondit en larme devant lui et avoua que c'était son retrait de monde équestre qui lui avait fais arrêter l'équitation. 

Il apprit que le jeune garçon avait commencé après avoir vu l'une de ses courses, à ses touts débuts, lorsqu'il ne participait encore qu'aux compétitions juniors avec son ancien cheval.

Atsumu lui avoua du bout des lèvres qu'il avait adoré le voir galoper sur son cheval. D'après lui, il avait été 'fasciné' par sa rapidité et son incroyable maitrise de l'animal. 

Il lui avoua que son retrait lui avait fais perdre l'envi de continuer dans la discipline et que, son niveau stagnant, il ne se voyait pas pousser plus loin sans motivation. 

Sakusa avait gardé le silence durant de longues minutes. Il se demandait si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bonne chose ou si il devait simplement laisser la situation du jeune homme telle qu'elle était. 

Finalement, il s'excusa et repartit chez lui.

Il revint avec son ancien casque et sa récompense en rosette de sa premiere course remportée chez les juniors. 

Il lui proposa un marché - il lui permettait de l'entrainer et, si il remportait la prochaine compétition, il ferait son grand retour. Si il perdait, il lui offrirait simplement ses deux objets - à leur vue, les yeux du jeune garçon s'étaient illuminés - et se retirerait définitivement de la compétition. 

Atsumu avait longuement hésité. Dans les deux cas, le jeune cavalier était gagnant puisqu'il remportait quelque chose de la part de son ancien modèle. Mais de l'autre coté, si il perdait, c'était la fin de carrière de son - peut-être - tout nouveau mentor. 

Le cavalier lui avait assuré que, de toute façon, il ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment reprendre sa carrière - rien ne faisait vraiment balancer son choix d'un coté plutôt que de l'autre et qu'il serait heureux avec les deux issues. 

Alors le jeune adolescent avait accepté le marché - il l'entraînerait et l'issue de sa prochaine compétition décidera de l'avenir sportif de Sakusa. 

Commença alors une nouvelle routine pour Sakusa : il travaillait la journée et passait ses soirées à entrainer le jeune cavalier. 

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que la compétition serait la première qui suivrait les qualifications - Atsumu avait largement le niveau de les passer. Par contre, il devra se donner à fond car la suivante se trouvait être une compétition nationale. Il n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur. 

Et les jours passèrent sans se ressembler.

Sakusa avait découvert qu'Atsumu était un véritable prodige de la discipline. 

Il avait aussi eu l'occasion de discuter avec son ancienne entraîneuse qui avait appris le retour de son ancien élève dans la compétition. La jeune femme avait rapidement conseillé Sakusa sur la discipline et les capacités de son nouvel élève - il avait appris que sans attention constante, Atsumu avait tendance à se déconcentrer ou à pousser ses limites bien trop loin. 

Atsumu n'avait pas de juste milieu : c'était tout ou rien. Il l'apprît lors des nombreuses soirées qu'ils passèrent ensemble à s'entrainer ou à établir des séances d'entraînement personnelles lorsque l'ancien cavalier devait retourner dans son ancienne ville (Atsumu ne les faisaient jamais vraiment). 

Mais Sakusa apprit aussi très rapidement que lorsqu'il était question de compétition Atsumu se donnait toujours à fond. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il passa facilement les qualifications. 

Mais Atsumu restait malgré tout un être humain, et aussi prodigieux soit-il, il avait des points faibles comme tout le monde. 

Atsumu stressait. Il stressait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien et, même si il avait encore le temps pour résoudre le problème, ce n'était certainement pas en quelques mois d'entrainements qu'ils parviendraient à résoudre cet unique point faible. 

Il commit alors de nombreuses erreurs durant la compétition, des erreurs que Sakusa savait uniquement dû au stress. 

Le jeune cavalier parvint quand même à se hisser à la sixième place et, malgré la deception de son élève, Sakusa fut fière de lui. 

Sakusa ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir mis entre les mains d'Atsumu son avenir : il ne sentit aucun remord, aucune nostalgie lorsqu'il annonça publiquement sa retraite sportive. 

L'ancien cavalier avait aujourd'hui un nouvel objectif : porter Atsumu au plus haut. Faire graver son nom dans l'histoire du sport équestre paralympique. 


	7. Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : Harcèlement, menaces, mention d'une blessure.

Ça avait commencé à ses débuts dans le monde de la compétition. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention - après tout, ça arrivait à toutes les 'célébrités' ce genre de chose et le contenu de ces fameuses lettres oranges n'était pas si menaçant (quelques félicitions ou encouragements selon les résultats de ses compétitions, pas de quoi s'inquiéter). 

Il n'était pas encore au niveau des meilleurs mais il pouvait leur tenir tête et, jusqu'à l'apparition des notes finales, le résultat était toujours incertain. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à être parfait dans son enchainement au sol. 

Hinata n'était pas le meilleur mais avait été repéré assez rapidement pour sa souplesse et son incroyable capacité de saut pouvant combler ses fréquentes erreurs sur les enchainements de force obligatoires. 

La gymnastique avait toujours été pour le jeune homme un moyen de s'évader et d'évacuer ce surplus d'énergie qui lui avait valu pas mal de retenus et un redoublement au collège. Il avait toujours eu quelques problèmes de concentration en classe mais, à sa plus grande surprise, jamais lorsqu'il devait être parfaitement concentré durant les soixante-dix secondes que durait sa prestation. 

Il avait commencé jeune - à six ans - dans un petit gymnase près de chez lui. 

Il n'habitait pas dans une grande ville et il devait faire avec le seul club de sa commune qui comprenait en tout et pour tout dix membres, uniquement féminins, et du materiel qui mériterait sûrement une seconde jeunesse. Il ne s'était jamais plein car Hinata avait toujours adoré cet endroit. Ce dernier était chaleureux, accueillant, et il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde - ce n'était pas faute d'avoir reçu plusieurs propositions par de plus grand clubs, bien mieux représentés et bien mieux équipés. 

Les membres étaient devenus pour lui une sorte de seconde famille, et son coach l'avait toujours traité comme son fils. Le vieil homme avait beau le nier, tous savaient qu'il traitait toujours un peu mieux le jeune gymnaste que les autres adolescents. Il lui offrait toujours une barre aux céréales à la fin de ses entrainements, il venait parfois le chercher à la sortie des cours, lui pardonnait plus les fautes et les étourderies. Hinata se serait bien plein de ce traitement de faveur si le coach ne le dispensait pas des pénalités générales (il n'était pas fan des tours de tapis).

Néanmoins, le coach lui donnait toujours un peu plus d'exercices qu'aux autres. Il arrivait souvent que le jeune garçon quitte le gymnase bien après les autres, lorsqu'il faisait sombre et que l'heure du diner était passée depuis bien longtemps. Hinata ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait qu'il devait faire un peu plus que les autres gymnastes si il voulait continuer dans cette discipline. Il devait s'entrainer juste une seconde de plus que les autres. Il devait juste executer un mouvement un peu mieux que les autres compétiteurs et, peut-être, pourrait-il aller un peu loin. 

Hinata avait toujours eu des facilités - d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours été souple. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre son seul avantage car, là où il battait aisément les autres, il perdait souvent sur les éléments touchant à la force. 

Les compétitions hommes étaient différentes des compétitions féminine. On ne jugeait pas sur un enchainement de souplesse et de rythme. Les hommes n'exécutaient pas leur enchainement sur une musique et ils devaient, en plus des enchaînements avants et arrières obligatoires, montrer leur force, leur maintient et leur souplesse - c'étaient des éléments obligatoires, fondamentales dans l'execution d'une prestation. Alors Hinata avait fais avec, mais il savait se démarquer des autres avec une execution plus féminine, plus sensuelle que les autres (il pouvait remercier l'entraînement avec ses coéquipières qui l'appelaient souvent à l'aide pour les enchainements de mouvements en diagonale). 

Hinata avait commencé les compétitions à huit ans, sur une proposition de son entraineur _("juste pour voir, pour tater le terrain"_ lui avait-il dis). On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela une competition, plutôt une démonstration avec, à la fin, une remise de récompenses pour les meilleurs. 

Le jeune garçon avait été excité jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sous les feux des projecteurs. Il avait tout d'abord sentit une sorte de poids dans son ventre, puis une soudaine envie de vomir qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer lors de son passage. Mais la pression avait été telle qu'il avait manqué une grande partie de ses mouvements. Il avait quitté le tapis au milieu de son enchainement et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes du gymnase. Son coach et lui avaient parlé de longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse sortir lui faire face (il avait senti une immense déception et il avait eu peur de décevoir son entraineur, cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui.). 

Cet événement lui avait fais prendre conscience de l'ampleur de progrès qui lui restaient à faire, tant au niveau du physique (la vue des autres prestations n'avaient pas aidé) mais aussi et surtout au niveau du mental. 

Alors il avait redoublé d'effort et s'était forcé à participer à ce genre de representation. Remonter sur le tapis la premiere fois après sa fuite avait sûrement était le moment le plus stressant de sa vie. Il avait senti le regard des autres sur son dos (il avait reconnu certains des participants qui avaient été présents lors de l'incident) et les ignorer avait été compliqué. Hinata avait cependant su faire avec et garder la tête haute malgré sa forte envie de fuir de nouveau. Sa prestation n'avait pas été excellente, ni même bonne, mais il en avait été satisfait, tout comme son entraîneur qui l'avait félicité. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour gagner mais pour se dépasser. 

Hinata n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui voulait à tout prix gagner. Gagner était un plus, une récompense pour ses efforts, mais jamais le but final à atteindre. Il voulait simplement faire un peu plus que la fois précédente, ganger juste un petit point de plus, executer un mouvement juste un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fais. Lorsqu'il y parvenait, il savait qu'il avait remporté bien plus que le gagnant. 

Le gymnaste fut cependant vraiment surpris lorsqu'à quinze ans, il recut une invitation à rejoindre l'un des meilleurs club de la région. Il avait d'abord franchement hésité, ne voulant pas quitter son équipe, mais son coach l'avait poussé à y aller, à essayer. Juste pour voir. 

_"Hinata, il est temps de prendre ton envol. Ne reste pas ici ou tu laisseras passer ta chance de briller passer."_ Lui avait-il dis. 

Alors il y était allé. 

Les premières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles. Malgré ses progrès, il n'avait pas complètement réussi à surmonter son stress et cela avait remis en cause plus d'une fois sa place dans l'équipe. 

Le jeune garçon savait dans quoi il s'embarquait lorsqu'il avait signé pour rejoindre le club - ce n'était plus le petit club d'une dizaine d'adherents où tout le monde se connaissait. Le club devait compter une centaine de gymnastes tous plus doués les uns que les autres, avec une bonne vingtaines d'entraineurs qui ne devaient connaitre les noms que des plus doués, ceux qui remportaient les comptions nationales. 

De plus, son arrivé avait été plutôt mal vu. En effet, les autres avaient fais leur preuve lors de grandes compétitions alors que lui n'avait même pas pu dépasser l'étape des régionales où il n'avait été accepté uniquement car il était le seul prétendant de sa catégorie dans sa - petit - ville.

La solitude et la pression lui avaient fais remettre en cause assez souvent sa présence dans ce club. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de parler au doyen lors de la fin de l'une des séances - séance dans laquelle il c'était d'ailleurs fait remonter les bretelles pour ne pas être capable d'executer correctement un enchainement de force. Ils savaient pourtant que ce n'était pas son point fort. Il avait reçu, ce jour là, la visite d'un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. 

Ce garçon l'avait félicité pour son enchaînement acrobatique et lui avait demandé des conseils pour améliorer sa souplesse, ce que le jeune gymnaste avait fais avec plaisir. Les deux garçon étaient devenus de bons amis, s'échangeant parfois des conseils. Le garçon - de trois ans son ainé - ne faisait pas de sol mais des anneaux et était donc plus à même de l'aider dans ses enchainements de force. 

En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait fais plus de progrès que lors de son arrivé, il y avait déjà six mois. 

Hinata avait cette fois dû passer les éliminatoires pour pouvoir se qualifier aux régionales. Il faisait face à de nombreux coéquipiers (le mot sonnait faux dans sa bouche lorsqu'il le disait, mais il supposait que c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour lui) dont il connaissait le niveau pour s'être entrainer quotidiennement avec eux ces derniers mois. Il savait à quel point ils étaient doués, à quel point ils étaient bien mieux rodés aux compétitions de ce type que lui. Le stress le rongeait de l'intérieur et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à ne pas vomir juste avant son passage. 

À sa plus grande surprise - il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'épreuve d'anneaux ce jour-là - son ami était venu le supporter. Lorsqu'il s'était placé sur le tapis, Hinata avait croisé le regard du jeune homme et son stress s'était évaporé, son expression tendue avait laissé place à un grand sourire et ses gestes, ses mouvements, qu'il avait exécuté des centaines de fois, s'étaient déroulés naturellement. Les mouvements impliquants de la force n'avaient pas été parfais - on ne peut pas mettre toutes les fautes sur le dos du stress - mais les mouvements de ses séries acrobatiques avaient parfaitement mélangé sensualité et ténacité, ils avaient envouté le jury et le public. Ils avaient été parfait.

Le jeune gymnaste prit la première place à la stupeur générale avec une note plus que correcte. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa son ancien coach. Le sourire qu'avait affiché l'homme avait réchauffé le coeur du jeune garçon et les félicitations sincères de sa figure paternelle avait laissé en lui un sentiment de fierté. 

Mais c'est aussi après cette competition qu'il avait commencé à recevoir ces fameuses lettres. Lorsque son entraineur, celui qui l'avait le plus soutenu (il faisait presque la même taille que lui, et il portait toujours ses cheveux mi-longs en chignon) lui avait tendu l'envelope le lendemain de la compétition, il l'avait simplement félicité pour son premier fan. 

'Fan' ne serait pas, selon Hinata, le bon terme à employer. Le contenu de la lettre sonnait étrangement familiers et les mots sonnaient plus comme une sorte de mise en garde. En soi, la lettre ne comportait pas grand chose - des félicitons pour sa victoire, le partage d'un sentiment de fierté, la mystérieuse personne lui avouant l'avoir suivit depuis sa première compétition (à la lecture des mots, il sentit un familier sentiment de honte lui serrer le coeur) et qu'elle espérait pouvoir le voir gravir les échelons jusqu'à la première place. 

Hinata avait simplement décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter et avait soigneusement rangé la lettre dans une boite, qu'il avait placé sous son lit. 

Sa qualification aux régionales avait eu des effets tant positifs que négatifs - il y avait maintenant une sorte de reconnaissance de ses capacités de la part de ses entraîneurs, mais aussi plus d'amicalité de la part de certains gymnastes (surtout les plus jeunes, qui venaient lui demander conseil pour certains enchainements), et certaines filles du club venaient lui demander des conseils pour paraitre _'plus sensuel'_ \- et honnêtement, Hinata ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire dans ses moments, alors il se contentait d'hocher la tête et de les éviter le plus possible ensuite.

Mais tout n'était pas tout rose. Il était maintenant considéré comme une vraie menace par les autres gymnastes de son groupe et l'ambiance lors des entrainements était étouffante. Son seul moyen de souffler et de s'evader de cette tension était son ami - Hinata adorait échanger avec lui et il se doutait un peu qu'il ne ressentait pas uniquement de l'amitié envers lui, mais ça c'était une histoire pour plus tard. 

Il avait alors reçu une seconde lettre, peu de temps avant les régionales, mais pas de la part de son entraîneur puisqu'il l'avait retrouvé posée directement sur son lit. Hinata s'était quand même posé des questions - il avait une chambre simple et il s'avait que personne n'y rentrait quand il n'y était pas. Il avait alors demandé à la personne qui possédait la chambre juste en face de la sienne si il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre durant son entrainement ou sa douche. L'autre garçon n'avait vu personne et lui avait conseillé d'en parler à l'un des entraineurs par sécurité même si il ne s'était rien fait voler. 

Il fit ce qui lui avait conseillé son voisin et en avait parler à son entraineur le lendemain - celui qui lui avait passé la première lettre. Celui-ci avait simplement hausser les épaules.

 _"Ça doit simplement être une mauvaise blague, mais reviens m'en parler si tu en reçois d'autres avec des menaces ou qu'on te prend quelque chose. Personne n'est censé se trouver dans les dortoirs en dehors des temps de repos_."

Rassuré, Hinata avait alors simplement rangé la seconde lettre - qui contenait juste une phrase : _"j'ai hâte de te voir aux régionales, Hinata_ ". Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, alors il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Peut-être aurai-t-il dû écouter son instinct qui lui criait de faire attention à ce mystérieux correspondant, mais ça, il ne s'en rendra compte que bien plus tard. 

Les régionales arrivèrent assez rapidement et, sous les encouragements de son meilleur ami (titre que le plus âgé c'était approprié seul lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses soirées ensemble) il parvint à exécuter le même enchainement que lors des éliminatoires, avec moins de fautes lors des mouvements de force. 

Malgré une erreur à la fin, Hinata fut satisfait de sa prestation et, d'après le sourire que lui renvoya son ami, il savait qu'il avait toutes ses chances de parvenir aux nationales. 

Étant passé en premier, le jeune garçon avait proposé à son ami de prendre un chocolat à la cafeteria du gymnase, proposition que l'autre garçon avait accepté. 

Hinata rentra dans sa chambre se soir là avec une médaille en bronze autour de son cou et un nouveau petit-ami. 

Son sourire et son euphorie disparurent bien vite lorsqu'il trouva une nouvelle lettre sur son lit et qu'un sentiment de peur lui broyait l'estomac. Tremblant, il ouvrit cependant la lettre et perdu quelques couleurs lors de lecture. 

_"Cher Hinata,_

_Je suis venu voir ta prestation aujourd'hui, et quelle prestation ! Tu as amélioré ton enchainement et fais moins de fautes que lors des éliminatoires, je suis fière de t'avoir comme ami._

_Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtais à t'accoster, je fus surpris te trouver embrasser un autre garçon. C'est décevant, je ne te pensais pas si peu investis dans notre relation, et je dois dire être particulièrement déçu de ton comportement._

_Malgré tout, je suis quelqu'un de bon et je te pardonne cette erreur pour cette fois (il serait fâcheux si il arrivait quelque chose à ce jeune garçon, fraichement qualifié pour les nationales)._

_En espérant te voir au sommet,_

_Amicalement tient,_

_K.K."_

Il s'était immédiatement rendu dans le bureau de son entraîneur mais à peine eu-t-il mis un pied dans le couloir qu'un couteau fut placé sous son cou et des avertissements proférés dans son oreille gauche. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais il avait sentit des cheveux dans son cou. 

Le lendemain, Hinata annonça à son ex-petit-ami son erreur de la veille et qu'il avait été pris dans l'euphorie du moment. L'expression blessée de l'autre garçon lui broya le coeur. 

Il reçu le soir même une autre lettre qui le félicitait de son choix. Hinata n'arriva pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit et il ne pu s'entrainer correctement les jours suivant. Il ne mangeait plus et s'était fais reprendre plusieurs fois lors de ses entraînements par différents entraineurs. 

Quelques jours après, arrivant à bout de nerfs, le jeune garçon avait quitté l'entrainement en pleurs après une énième chute lui ayant couté une grosse réprimande de la part du doyen, venu observer l'entraînement. 

Le jeune gymnaste s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ne l'avait pas quittée jusqu'au lendemain, quand son entraîneur était venu lui ordonner de descendre déjeuner et de venir le voir dans son bureau juste avant l'entraînement. Hinata avait senti les regards inquiets de son ex-petit-ami, et lorsque celui-ci essayait de s'approcher de lui, le jeune gymnaste trouvait toujours un moyen de fuir le plus loin possible.

Lors de sa rencontre avec son entraîneur, il avait considéré le fait de tout lui dire pour enfin pouvoir retirer ce poids de ses épaules et, peut-être, pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant, mais il se mordit la lèvre juste avant de tout déballer. 

_"N'oublie pas, Shoyo, je suis toujours là. Si il te vient l'idée de me dénoncer, ton copain serait bien en difficulté à executer son enchainement avec un poignet brisé. Et, crois moi, je ne serais pas moins indulgent avec toi. Qui voudrait d'un gymnaste avec un genou ou une cheville brisée ?"_

Il sorti la carte de la fatigue et du stress. Son entraineur, peu convaincu - il connaissait maintenant assez bien le jeune homme pour savoir que le stress n'était plus vraiment un problème pour le gymnaste. Il ne dit cependant rien et hocha simplement la tête, l'interrogeant ensuite sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Hinata dû user de toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas craquer et répondit ne plus en avoir reçu. Il vit bien que l'homme ne le croyait pas et il le remercia intérieurement lorsqu'il le renvoya à l'entraînement en lui demandant de se ménager. 

Hinata croyait bien craquer pour de bon lorsqu'il aperçut son ancien meilleur ami le suivre du regard lors de son entré dans le gymnase mais il tint bon, notamment grâce à l'impression fantôme d'un couteau sur sa gorge et les echos des menaces dans sa tête. 

À son plus grand malheur, les lettres 'd'encouragements' (mais surtout de rappels) ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Il sentait chaque jours un regard dans son dos mais il ne savait jamais d'où il provenait. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la personne derrière tout ça et cette situation le rendait complètement fou. 

Les nationales arrivèrent et il fut soulager de voir son ancien meilleur ami passer avec ses deux poignets bien en place. Il ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur son visage lorsque le plus âgé fit sa réception après une excellente prestation. Lorsque Hinata croisa le regard de l'autre garçon, il fut surpris de voir que son sourire fut rendu avec un pouce levé. Hinata savait que ses joues devaient avoir pris une belle teinte rouge, alors il détourna le regard du garçon, un léger sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. 

Ce sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il senti quelqu'un l'effleurer en passant derrière lui, en lui soufflant de faire attention. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une personne de dos, légèrement plus grand que lui. Il ne pu voir son visage, ni d'éléments vraiment distinctifs car le garçon - il supposait que c'était un garçon au vu de sa carrure - avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête. Il jurait avoir déjà vu ce gilet quelque part, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à essayer de se souvenir.

Hinata cru que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, ses genoux le lâchèrent et il fut retenu in extremis par son ex-ami qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher. Lorsque le jeune gymnaste releva le regard vers l'autre garçon, il se releva et se dégagea vivement de son emprise avant de partir en courant vers les vestiaires. Il ne pu retenir cette fois ses larmes et ignora les regards surpris des autres gymnastes présents lorsqu'il sorti des toilettes où il s'était enfermé, les yeux rougis. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et, lorsque vint son tours de passer, il fut soulager de voir que son visage ne laissait pas paraitre son moment de faiblesse. 

Placé au milieu du tapis, Hinata sentit les regards sur son dos, dont un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaitre. Cependant, alors qu'il exécutait son enchainement avec de nombreuses fautes, il se réceptionna mal et une vive douleur lui traversa la jambe gauche. Il s'effondra en se tenant son genoux et sentit plus qu'il ne vit des personnes courir à ses cotés. Il entendit vaguement son entraineur lui demandait comment il allait. Il ne répondit rien et se laissa emporter sur un brancard jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 

Lorsque le diagnostique tomba - rupture des ligaments - il se sentit étrangement soulagé. Soulagé de ne plus avoir d'attentes d'une personne dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. De savoir que son ami venait de passer sa compétition entier et surement avec sa place assurée sur le podium. 

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, béquilles en main et regards inquiets de son entraineur qui le suivait de près, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et senti son entraineur le couvrir et l'entendit fermer les volets, puis quitter la pièce. 

Il ignora superbement la lettre qu'il trouva sur son lit le lendemain. Il se sentait comme vidé de ses sentiments, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre maintenant que sa saison était fichue. Il savait que ce genre de blessure se soignait plutôt bien et que, dans environ un an, avec un peu de rééducation et de bonne volonté, il pourrait retourner sur un tapis.

Mais en avait-il seulement envi ? 

Sa passion pour ce sport l'avait entrainé dans cette situation et il ne savait pas si cela valait vraiment le coup de continuer. 

Le lendemain, après qu'on lui ai apporté son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre, il reçu la visite de son ex-petit-ami. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet et il n'eut pas le courage de le renvoyer. À sa vue, et fatigué de tous les précédents événements, il craqua. 

Le plus âgé le prit simplement dans ses bras et ne lui posa aucune question, lui chuchotant simplement des mots rassurants. Il ne pu resister et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne s'attendit pas à trouver son entraineur dans sa chambre avec le directeur du club et son ancien petit-ami. Ils semblaient discuter assez vivement et, lorsque le directeur aperçu qu'il s'était réveillé, se précipita à ses cotés, et lui plaça devant lui la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille - il l'avait complètement oublié. 

Il ne trouva pas la force, ni l'envie, de trouver une excuse, alors il raconta tout ce qui c'était passé - les lettres, les menaces, l'attaque au couteau, la visite lors des nationales. Il ne leur épargna aucun detail et lorsqu'il vît le regard de remord et de culpabilité de son ex, il se senti coupable de n'avoir rien dit. Lorsqu'il fini de raconter les événements, il laissa le plus âgé s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui prendre sa main. 

Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers son entraineur, il le vit pâlir et, lorsque le directeur se tourna vers lui, Hinata eu un déclic.

La taille du gaçon, la longueur des cheveux, l'écriture, le gilet de survêtement qu'il avait vu dans le gymnase lors des nationales, la facilité avec laquelle la personne s'était introduite dans sa chambre. Il semblerait que le directeur avait suivi le même train de pensée puisqu'il vit le vieil homme se lever et frapper le jeune homme au visage. L'entraîneur tomba au sol et, avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, la porte s'ouvrit sur la sécurité - Hinata supposa qu'elle avait dû être appelée juste avant son réveil. 

Le vieil homme le pointa du doigt et leur demanda de l'emmener dans la salle principale en attendant l'arrivée de la police. 

Après de nombreuses excuses de la part du directeur, ce dernier quitta la chambre avec la promesse de revenir rapidement pour régler les details de ce problème. 

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, les deux garçons se regardèrent avant que le plus âgé ne le prenne dans ses bras. 

_"Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'en avoir plus tôt. Je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir blessé, Kenma."_

Le prénommé secoua la tête et lui promis qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. 

Hinata savait qu'il lui restait un long chemin à parcourir avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant, avant de pouvoir retourner sur un tapis. 

Même si le baiser qu'il échangea ce-jour là avec Kenma ne réparerait pas les insécurités et les peurs que lui avait laissé son ancien entraîneur, Kenzo Kan, il savait que le garçon serait là pour le supporter et l'épauler jusqu'au bout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier OS de cet série.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, un petit kudo et/ou commentaire est toujours le bienvenu :)


End file.
